Interruptions and other trouble
by Tilith
Summary: Raven and Garfield help their daughter Jewel in her love matters by telling her their troubles in relationship. No longer a one-shot, dear friends! BBRae of course!
1. Chapter 1

_Dudes and dudettes, here comes another silly oneshot! Don't own it, just having fun at inventing some stories. Enjoy and SMILE! Oh, wait, I own Jewel. I think. If you make up the daughter of two characters you do not own, do you own her then or not?! O.O…._

**Interruption**

Jewel was fuming as she returned home. She slammed the door with so much force it fell out of the frame. "DAMN!" she shouted, summoned some black energy and repaired it without a second glance. Of course, the noise she had performed didn't get unnoticed by her mother. She came out of the kitchen, looking at her eldest and asked in her usual monotone but with a single lifted eyebrow: "Has something occurred on your date that would justify such an outburst of anger?"

"If something occurred? If something occurred? Teddy Rancid occurred, that stinking pest totally screwed our date! That's what occurred!"

"Watch your language towards your mother, young lady. And you better calm down before you wreck the entry again," a green man scolded with a smile on his lips as he joined them at the door.

Jewel took a deep breath and said with tears in her eyes: "It's just not fair, dad! It was our first date and it got interrupted by such a clorbag villain… Xand'r had to take him to the police station and said we should delay it on another day…"

"What, because of just one villain?" her father said with a grin, "You're superheroes, your dates are meant to be interrupted! That's the thrill; you never know when you'll have to take an opponent down before you can continue flirting!"

"Dad! It's not funny!"

"Your father isn't joking, Jewel. Did we never tell you about our first date?" the women from whom she had inherited the purple hair and the dark powers interfered.

Jewel looked at her parents in disbelieve: "No… There was a villain at your date too?"

Her father burst out into laughter: "Just one?"

Her eyes grew wide and she stared at her mother hoping for an answer. Or for a comment giving her father's statement away as a joke. But Raven just smiled and said: "Let's sit down. We'll tell you."

"Wait, I'll make some tea," her father said calming down from his laughing fit and whipping away a tear from his eye. As her mother led her to the table and sat down with her, she could hear her father softly giggling while he put the water boiler on, murmuring under his breath something that sounded like "just one…"

She took a deep breath in, letting the scent of the tea her father had chosen tickle her nostrils. The enhanced senses were something they shared. Carefully she took a sip from her hot beverage before she asked: "So, what happened on your first date?"

Her parents shared a warm look, before he started.

"You see, we were together for five months before I really could take her out on a date…"

"What?" Jewel almost chocked on a sip of tea.

"Well, duh, we were in the hero-business after all. There wasn't much time to go out back then, Richard was having us on the short line because Slade had made his comeback. As we finally had that masked bastard locked up for good, we all were much too tired to do anything at all for a week, so after five months we had our first date."

"You forgot that you were so nervous to ask me out that it took even a week longer before I could muster out from your stuttering what you wanted…" her mother added smirking.

"You know I wasn't that experienced, Rae! So, you wanna tell or can I go on?"

She leaned over and gently kissed him on his cheek and said: "Go on, I'll just add some details."

He snorted but got on with the story: "We didn't plan a big outing, we just wanted to go for dinner and the movies, nothing to fancy to start with. We were on the way to our favorite pizza parlor…"

"You took mom to a pizza parlor for your first date?" Jewel asked incredulous.

"You see, I asked him the same thing but he explained to me that he had wanted to choose a place I'd feel comfortable. I was rather introverted back then," Raven defended her husband.

The teenage girl admitted: "Oh that actually was really thoughtful."

"Yes it was."

"Don't make me blush, Rae. Anyways, we were walking down the street, holding hands, and passed a bank. Guess who shot out of it with his hands full of stolen money? Old mumbo, swaying his magical wand and turning your mother into a bunny! She had done nothing yet and he already attacked her! You see, I got pretty angry at him…"

"Pretty angry? Gar, you morphed into a Bengal tiger and almost bite of his hand…"

"I just wanted to get the wand and break the spell…"

Jewel was completely caught in the story and watched her parents in awe. "Did it work?" she whispered.

"Of course it worked. Your mom was back to her beautiful self and Mumbo handed over to justice…"

"Not before you scared the old bloke half to death. Your father stayed longer in his tiger form than necessary, sitting on top of the old man, growling and showing his teeth. As we left he even said, that it would hopefully teach Mumbo to play stupid magical tricks on his girlfriend…" Raven smirked at the memory.

"Served him well, that idiot. Anyway, we arrived at the pizza parlor, taking our usual and who had to walk in, turning the whole place into little Britain and our pizza into fish and chips? Mad Mod, the next old creep! Man, was I glad when we had him caught up so quickly."

"You defeated him that fast?" their daughter asked in disbelieve. She knew some old stories.

Raven smiled: "Your father was still pumped up from the encounter with Mumbo and a little annoyed by the interruptions, so Mad Mod suddenly had a green North American grizzly bear on top of himself. He fainted, and everything turned normal again. Apparently he had a minor heart attack at the sight…"

"He deserved what he got! He got into jail as well and we had some quiet time as we got our pizza. But not for long, because as we headed to the movies, well, there was already the next villain…"

"Gar your missing out my favorite part!" his wife playfully scolded.

"What's your favorite part?" Jewel wanted to know.

"The cheesy one of course, your mom is a romantic…" Garfield taunted.

"We passed a flower stand and your father let go of my hand to go buy some flowers. I already feared he would buy me a ton of red roses…"

"Dad, you didn't!"

"Sure thing I didn't! I know your mom better than that!"

"He bought me a hand full of the prettiest violets you can imagine."

Jewel's jaw just dropped. "Didn't you know the meaning of the flowers?"

"Hey, I'm not the big reader; I hardly knew the difference between roses and tulips…"

"Tell me you're joking! I mean, that was almost a proposal! Violets are so often related to secret love and marriage, you should have known…"

"Jewel, we're talking about your seventeen year old father. He just didn't know."

"But you told him, right?"

"Not that day. You know, he kept buying them for me, saying they reminded him of me and what he feels for me. He was rather surprised as I finally told him."

"I almost fainted and apologized a thousand times…"

"But still you couldn't offer me other flowers." Their gaze locked and their hands intertwined.

Jewel blushed as she witnessed the pure love they were displaying in front of her. She had known violets were her mother's favorite flowers; half of the garden and the house were plastered with them. But still, these were her parents, goggling at each other like some love sick teenagers…

"Okay, he bought you flowers with the meaning of everlasting love or something, and then?"

They turned their attention back on their eldest daughter. Garfield scowled at the memory: "Then, Johnny Rancid toppled us over on a Harley and crushed your mother's flowers."

"Must be a family thing to crush others' dates!" Jewel huffed darkly.

"You should have seen the angry face of your father. He turned into the largest anaconda I've ever seen and squeezed Rancid until he gave up. As he turned back into human he still held Rancid on his throat and threatened him to never crush his girlfriend's flowers ever again or he would crush him."

"Wow! So dad actually caught three villains almost single handed on your first date AND found the time to come up with some cool puns?"

"The date wasn't over yet. Your mom and I were finally in the cinema, the film about to start and then – ZAP – there was the next screwed up pest."

Raven started to giggle uncontrollably, a rare sight to everyone. "Control Freak just choose the wrong day, it was really impressive how you took him out…"

"I can deal with interruptions, but there is only as much as every man can take, love!" the green man snorted.

"What did you do?" Jewel asked with wide eyes.

"As Control Freak showed up and started with his signature introduction, your dad didn't even let him finish. He just got up, marched over to him and yelled infuriated: 'I've really had it with you freaks! First this tricky old fart, then an even older british-moron, then that motorbike-jerk and now an overweight looser with a damn command! Can't a boy take the girl he loves more than anything in the world on a date without any of you bastards interrupting?' and Control Freak almost wetted himself even without your dad using his powers, he had been so afraid as your father stood in front of him fuming. He handed himself over to the police without objection…"

"How come you still remember every very word I said back then?"

"It was the first time you said out loud you loved me…"

Jewel saw her parents blush like children again. Although she had to admit, this was a story to remember…

"So afterwards, you could finish your date without further interruption?"

"Ha, you wish. Gizmo sat in the front row and after Control Freak was taken care of, he just shouted something about who'd ever would go out with such an elfish green loser as me…" her father said with a smile.

"Ouch… I hope you trashed him for that."

"Well, that was when your mother got angry… He stayed in the mental hospital ever since…"

Jewel gazed at her mother: "YOU made him stay there? I always thought he got insane because of his technical supplies getting to his head…"

"They did, trust me…" her mother grinned wickedly.

"Anyways, after that, we choose to go home, we both were too exhausted to take a walk in the park or something like that…" Garfield pursued.

"Not that we could walk home in peace, we had to take down Doctor Light in the process and as we were back at the tower and about to kiss good night, the alarm got off because of Billy Numerous…"

"You're kidding! But as I assume, they went down rather fast, considering the anger you two had build up?" Jewel smirked.

"They were totally screwed…" thegreen man said.

"Cyborg even asked afterwards if we didn't want to date more often, so we could be faster at beating the villains up …" Raven added.

"… but we kept it in a reasonable frequency."

Raven and Garfield smiled at each other and shared a kiss. Jewel grinned widely and got up. She put her tea mug in the sink and headed to the door.

Her father asked quizzically: "Where are you going now?"

"Finish the date with Xand'r! If your date could succeed even with seven interruptions, we surely can deal with one," and with this she was gone.

"Glad we didn't tell her about Kori and Dick's first date…" he stated.

"You mean the twelve times they got interrupted? It was only beaten by Vic and Karen's fifteen times…"

"You know, we always were rather lucky with timing, Rae," he said moving closer to his wife again.

She smiled back at him. "You're right; the kids are all out tonight and the others on the watch."

"Exactly. No interruptions in sight," he murmured before they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey dudes and dudettes! How is it going? This little thing popped into my mind as I was watching the good old titans' episode "Every dog has its day" and that's how my oneshot became a story with two chapters...__I don't own anything, except Jewel and her siblings, maybe, but I'm still not sure about that… Enjoy and have fun!_

**Falling in love OR the unexpected only way to get rid of alien dog drool **

"Jewel, everything okay with you?" the green man asked his eldest daughter. The ten year old girl sat at the kitchen table with her youngest sibling, her two year old brother Aurum, who got fed by their father. Raven was out with the seven year old twins Diamond and Gem, they had their official initiation at Azarath into the community. Because Jewel had to attain school they had decided that he would stay home with her and the little toddler. Raven had said that they would probably be back at noon, but they were running a bit late – inter-dimensional traveling was rather tricky and you usually lose your track of time meanwhile.

Usually Jewel would dig in Garfield's homemade tofu-burger with fries, they shared the same appetite and metabolism, but not today. She kept pushing the burger around on her plate, causing her father to worry. She looked up to him and sighed. Normally she discussed such delicate matters with her mother. She was her spitted image except for the pointed ears and the green eyes, possessing the same powers too. But her personality sometimes was more like her father's: openhearted, loud and sometimes an obnoxious brat. Still, when it came to feelings, hurt or confusion, her mother could help her best, probably because she did the same for her father.

She gave him a side glance, took all her courage and asked with a serious tone: "Dad? When did Mommy and you fall in love?"

Gar stopped feeding his youngest and gave her a quizzical look. When she used that tone on him, he knew he was not allowed to joke around or she wouldn't trust him with whatever was troubling her – exactly like her mother.

"What do you mean, puppy? When we got together?"

"No. When you two felt love for each other for the very very first time. You know, the butterflies in the belly, the speedy heartbeat… When was that when you felt more for her then friendship?" she now looked him directly into her eyes, silently demanding his pure honesty and discretion about her concern.

He smiled softly and said in a conspiratorial tone: "You know, it's one of my favorite stories, but Mum don't likes it much. So if it would be okay with you, better don't tell her that I told you…"

Jewel nodded seriously and waited for her father to start.

"It was back in the time when we only knew each other for less than a year, but we already had gone through a lot together. You remember how I told you about Uncle Richard seemingly becoming a bad guy for a really short while?"

Jewel frowned slightly. "Mommy hadn't liked that you told me about, but I really liked the story."

"Right. She can be a little overprotective, you know. She just loves you," he smiled.

"So, you fell for mommy when Uncle Richard was playing villain?"

"Almost, it was soon after it. One beautiful afternoon your Dad was strolling through the city as a dog and out of the blue had been accidentally captured by an alien who confused me with his green alien dog which had run off. Although I proved him quickly that he had the wrong canine, he wanted to keep me. If it wouldn't have been for my friends, I probably still would be drifting through outer space turning into different animals for the amusement of a toddler-like alien giant."

The purple haired girl looked at her father in awe. He had been captured by an alien once! When Xand'r and Iris would hear about this…

"What happened then?" she almost whispered. She always was an attentive audience to the stories of her parents.

Gar continued feeding his impatient son who acted very similar to the alien back then without knowing. "Like I said, they saved me and after regaining my freedom and thanking them, I flew around for a while, all alone. I needed some air after all the attention. When I came back to the tower, everyone was already asleep, except your mother."

"Why was Mommy still awake?"

"Remember the green alien dog? Apparently he had grown a liking on your mother - as they had chased him in order to find me, he had kept jumping onto your mother and licking her face before escaping again."

"Urg, disgusting! Alien dog drool…" the girl stated.

"Yep. And the worst thing of all was: this stuff was sticky. It didn't get of your mothers face, no matter how much or with whatever she washed herself, no matter which spell she used. It kept glued onto her face. At the time I returned home she was desperate to the point that she wanted to try to scratch the stuff off – with a kitchen knife."

Jewel gasped, eyes wide in horror. Although she knew the answer considering her mother's face, she asked: "She didn't do it, did she?"

"Nah, but you can imagine how I shouted at her to stop and made her explain. I didn't know how to help her so I joked, that maybe she'd need an earth dogs drool to get rid of the alien dog drool. But she looked at me seriously and said calmly, that I could turn into a dog."

"No! You're kidding Daddy!"

"No kidding, puppy. I swear. I was shocked at first and stuttered something about not being able to do so, but she was so desperate that she convinced me to help her out. We both agreed to never let any of our other friends know, and it's still this way. So you'd have to keep the secret too now! Got it?"

Jewel nodded, not knowing if she'd have been able to do the same in her mother's situation. A boy licking her face to clean it…

"So, did it work?"

"Sure thing! After she had washed off her face of my drool, which was piece of cake after the alien dog drool, she quickly pulled up her hood again and said thank you. Then she left."

"But, when did you fall for each other?" she asked confused.

"I guess it was during the licking. We were both deeply embarrassed, but my heart beat even faster as I took in her scent and looked at her up this close, I couldn't help thinking that she was the most beautiful girl not in a common way but in her own mysterious way… My knees got weak and I felt like everything started spinning around. Due to my confusion I turned back into human form as I was midway through the cleaning. We both blamed it on my exhaustion of the day and she convinced me to go on like I was, if it would work, and it did… I don't know if her face was redder or mine…"

"And when did Mommy fall for you?"

"She once had told me as we discussed the matter on our own that it had been in the very same moment. The closeness somehow had made our feelings grow but we still didn't realize what it really meant."

Jewel thought about it for a few moments before she asked: "But Daddy, you where only about fourteen back then, right? Didn't you tell me the other day that you got together at almost seventeen? Why did it take so long?"

Gar had finished feeding his son and got up to put the plate into the sink. He smiled sadly at the memory of a missed chance. They could have had what they both were looking for their entire life three years earlier…

"Well, a few days later we met Terra and I had a crush for her. So I didn't think about my confusing feelings for your mother, although I barely let her completely out of my sight and I always regretted when I did."

"I don't like Terra. She was a traitor," the ten year old pouted. She was as quick with her judgment as her father always had been, but she was more persistent to it like her mother. She knew about Terra from the old stories too and she never had liked the geomancer, no matter how hard her parents, especially her father had tried to convince her.

"But she saved our lives," he replied softly while he sat back at the table.

Jewel still huffed: "Out of a situation you wouldn't have been in if she wouldn't have been there!" It wasn't the first time they discussed the matter.

"Maybe, but still she decided to do the right thing."

"And after being revived she was too chickenhearted to become a heroine again! She was a traitor and a scaredy-cat."

"Watch your language, young lady!" her father said with a small frown but still smiling, "but she wasn't the only interruption. Afterwards, there was this dragon and the end of the world and the fight with the brain and Tokio and… well, you see, there happened a lot. But my heart always belonged to your mother, even if I didn't realize it back then."

She fell silent for a while, looking at her almost empty plate; during the story she had started to eat absentminded. "But I don't want to wait for three years…" she mumbled more to herself, she had been so deep in thoughts she had forgotten about her father's enhanced hearing.

"So, who did you fall for, puppy?" he asked as he leaned conspiratorially closer over the table.

Jewel blushed slightly and stuttered: "Who-who told you th-that I-I-I…"

"Lucky guess," he beamed.

She sighed. Her father could be like a bloodhound if he wanted to know something. Maybe she'd better fill him in, before he would snoop around. "Xand'r," she whispered really quietly.

"Kori and Dicks little ray of sunshine? What's wrong with the women in this family to fall for the happy-go-lucky guys? So, when did it happen?" he said half faking desperation. He had known it for a long time now that his little girl, his puppy, would grow up some day, but this was so soon…

Jewel blushed some more. "The other day when he protected me from some meanies. I could have taken them down in a blink, but he stood up for me and shooed them away. Then he took my hand and walked me home… My heart beat so hard I thought it would burst, everything was spinning around and my knees got all wobbly… First I thought I was sick, so I read some of Mommy's books about health, then I found out, that they say that is what falling in love feels like…"

"He's a good boy. Luckily he's not as uptight as his father but it may take him some time to figure out what a great girl you are, Jewel. Boys are slower in this matter…"

"But, Dad, I don't want to wait for three years!" she exclaimed in desperation.

"Well, then you will have to tell him how you feel. There is no other way," he said while he softly stroked her head.

In the meantime, Aurum was getting impatient in his highchair. He had played with his spoon and his feet for a while, but now, he was bored. He had shown more patience than other two year old toddler would usually.

"Daddyyyy, Au'um wants out!"

"Of course, little dude, just a sec!" Gar hurried to help his son out, mentally scolding himself for forgetting him.

When Aurum had ran off to play a little before his father would remind the dreaded naptime, Jewel said quietly: "Maybe I can wait a little, I don't want to ruin everything. I don't know if we still can be friends if he won't feel the same way…"

Gar didn't care that she was getting to old for it as he suddenly lifted her up from where she sat and took her in his arms. "Don't despair, puppy. No matter what may happen, we're still here for you. Always. You have to remember, that you'll always have your family to look out for you!"

"I know Dad. Thank you!" she mumbled, hugging him back.

But Aurum wouldn't be Garfield's son, if he wouldn't ruin their moment. A loud crushing sound came out of the living room, that sounded like something big and heavy had exploded.

"Wasn Au'um, Daddy! TV made boom on his own!"


End file.
